Beckett and the Limey
by Castleshortfiction
Summary: Kate, tiring of Castle's juvenile behavior, considers an offer from the devilishly handsome Insoector Colin Hunt


Putting a pretty little bow on their latest case, the boys made plans to visit their newest favorite watering hole, the one where bar tabs were ignored. Coincidentally, they selected the one Rick Castle bought a year ago that somehow surprisingly becamea  
/NYC hotspot. They asked their female comrade to join in their expected merriment but she politely declined, citing paperwork (as always). She even initially eschewed a rendezvous for a drink with the charmingly handsome British inspector who assistedthe  
/12th on the case. Mostly she ditched him because his mission was complete and needed to head back to Great Britain. She might have considered seeing if something could develop if he were assigned stateside, specifically New York but since he would  
/be gone in ten hours, why waste the effort.

There was only one person would she consider any after work activity with but lately he had been acting like a jackass. Almost on queue, Castle sauntered over to his chair at her desk, the one just vacated by the Englishman, and plopped down. Staringat  
/her shuffling papers, she cleared her throat making no attempt to hide that she continued to be annoyed at him. He gave off the impression of wanting to say something, something important, something personal. Still ignoring him as he attemptedto  
/speak, his phone buzzed to which he excused himself to take.

A moment later, he returned just saying "Jacinta is swinging by with the Ferrari so until tomorrow, detective?"

To which she harshly countered "no Castle, goodnight".

Shaking her head at his imperceptiveness, she attempted to get back to her paperwork but to no avail. She was pissed, pissed that she rather be at the precinct that out and about, pissed at being still single at 33, pissed that the guy she hoped for seemedclueless  
/toward her interest in him. Pissed and surprised that he no longer seemed willing to wait around for her while she worked out her life issues. Giving in to the sin of sloth, forgoing the fives, she grabbed the jacket off her chair, slungit over  
/her shoulder and proceeded to the elevator, resigned to another lonely evening. Along the way she heard something drop, bending over to pick it up. Studying it carefully, a wry smirk creased her lips. To hell with it all, she audaciously declared!Maybe  
/tonight will be good after all.

She stood outside suite 1442 at the Hilton midtown, slowly losing the false bravado that escorted her here. Wow a suite, maybe he is trying to impress me, she allows herself the indulgence. Extending the key card she hesitated, wondering how many keycards  
/he slipped to women, why he thought she would consider becoming one of his conquests, why she took the bait looking to use the key and ultimately how on earth she got to this place in her life. This was so far outside her comfort zone, so unlikeher.  
/So she continued to debate how she got to the point of thinking it was a good idea to use the card in her hand at all. All the time fighting the urge to slide it into the slot.

Damn Ryan! She cursed to herself. I could be off somewhere fun with a guy I was falling for, chastising herself yet another time. She imagined what her ruggedly handsome partner was getting at before the interruption, she perceived he apparently was readyto  
/say something life changing. Then she had to go interrogate the bombing suspect before getting a chance to resume the conversation with Castle. In that scant half hour, he changed his tune for the worse. Reflecting back, they just sat down to sharethe  
/coffees he always brought for them, seemingly wanting to get something off his chest, and she anticipated something pertinent about them in a positive way. But Ryan and the case got in the way and the next thing she knew, he reverted back to Playboy  
/Rick. And they had come so far together...

She knew Castle personally for almost four years now but had a crush on him since his first Derrick Storm novel, especially after standing in line for hours for a signed copy after her mother died. She totally fell for him by the end of their firscase  
/when he cavalierly asked if they could debrief each other, saying it would be great. She wanted to say "hell yes!" then, but she wasn't cheap and wasn't easy. At least not back then, now she wasn't so sure. She could only retort "you have noidea"  
/before sashaying off. So why did she find herself with a hotel room key in her hand, ready to use, the room of a perfect stranger with a sultry British accent if she was so enamored with Rick?

He kept coming around and weathered her retry with Sorenson and her whirlwind affair with Demming. Not to mention the perplexing relationship she had with cardio surgeon Dr. Joshua Davidson. All while watching from the bleachers so to speak wishing, hopingand  
/praying for his chance to win her heart. But through it all, they still grew into partners and better yet, friends. And he was there waiting for her every step of the way having her back in every investigation, for every twist and every turn,well  
/except that little slip with Ellie Monroe.

Still the contradiction of Castle grew larger in her mind. She could always tell when Castle went rogue playboy, she could always tell when he got some action, yet, his current abstinence extended longer than hers. Even now, she fully believed Jacintaand  
/he were platonic, possibly even just an attempt to punish her , for what she had no clue or to make her jealous, but to what end? She figured the thrill was gone with Gina early in their rekindling, her being around so long was in direct responseto  
/her being with Josh. And she and Doctor Motorcycle Boy hadn't hooked up since the terrorist bomb attempt over a year ago when Josh treated them for hyperthermia from their entrapment in the freezer. Turns out her hope she expressed to Castle thatthey  
/still may have a chance as a couple proved erroneous after that fervid night.

The thoughts and memories kept rushing back to her as in a flood. Why couldn't she have trusted her feelings in LA when Castle poured his heart out to her. Then being

handcuffed together in that basement, sharing each other's personal space, she never felt closer to any man. Finally hearing he loved her when she was shot and not being able to return the sentiment, even now, much to her chagrin. These doubts allended  
/with the inexplicable question "why did Castle go off the reservation with Jacinta and why was she, herself, standing here ready to have a one night stand with a complete stranger".

She met Colin Hunt while investigating the murder of NaomiAllen, a personal friend of his. Sometime after their initial meeting, he slipped his room key into her jacket with all his pertinent info, playing the odds she would be intrigued. She was appalled  
/at first that he had the testicular fortitude tobe so forward but she did not discard the key either. Now she wished she did, her moxie fading fast as the sweat beaded on her forehead and seconds ticked ahead slowly as she tried to force herself  
/to retreat. But she remained glued to the same positionin front of the door, key extended and still pondered what went wrong in her life that she found it necessary to show up at his door. But then again, he was smoking hot in that tux while

going undercover at the Embassy, not to mention his revelation afterthe wardrobemalfunction the first time they met. Plus, they sure did make for a gorgeous couple, she blushed. Suddenly all those reflections disappeared once she saw the

door handle turn and heard that sexy cockney accent.

"Fancy seeing you here Detective Beckett!To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Extending the flat three inch plastic rectangle, "well you did give this to me"

"So I did! Glad to see you took it as more than a joke" he quipped while warily glancing behind himself. His jaw dropped noticeably whenseeing her skimpy black mini skirt with a seductive slit on the right side paired with a slinky viridescent

blouse which highlighted her eyes, the two button V neck accentuated her cleavage. All he could say was AMAZING, realizing now he had the engrainedimages of her dressed like this and also in an extremely elegant evening gown to reminisce over

while returning to Great Britain, Ones not likely to ever leave his mind. And she appraised him a second time in just a towel, as he held it gathered athe hip. And seductively, she thought for the second time of insertion,but not the key card.

Checking her inhibitions at the threshold of 1442, she chose to act decisively, reaching out for Colin, negotiating the flap of his towel until she foundhis "gun", pleased it showed her the proper respect. Audibly choking back a cry of astonishment,  
/Colin was stunned momentarily by her boldness before choosing to follow her lead. His hands caressed the back of her neck pulling her in for a deep sensually

passionate kiss. Returning the kiss openly, her right hand stayed in place below the surface of the towel while her left messaged his bare hairless chest.

Moving one hand down past her inviting neck, Colin continued to express his pleasure in findinher unencumbered breasts, slowly unbuttoning her blouse to further reveal those two perfect specimens complete with rock hard nipples straining against  
the silkiness of her top. Kate arched her back to provide greater access to "the girls" while continuing tofondle him eagerly. In return, his left hand dropped to her hemline, slowly edging the material north. Finding the curve of her buttock,  
totally amazed to find it also bare. Sliding his palm over to her hip proved his assessment to be true, but damnhe liked that! She sure came ready for action! He hopefully anticipated that she would be just as great now as she was as a detective.

The heat of passion took over, Kate helped hike up her skirt until resting firmly tucked between her waistand hips, proving the lack of undergarments as her sweetness lusted for attention. Colin fondled her tush tenderly in his hands, gently lifting  
her into ready position, still tracing her breasts with his tongue as he navigated himself toward the promisedland.

Working herself into erotic wild emotions, she adjusted her hips for reception, bracing herself against the wall, wrapping her long perfect legs around his torso for leverage. feeling his penetration and accepting it with full pleasure.

"Oh My God" escaped his lips while slamming fully into her, sending tremors surging through his veins, while making her moans audible and unmistakable, her panting a plead for more, her gasps rapid and nearly uncontrollable. He felt so good she confessedto  
/herself. She missed this so much. She needed this so much! Her mind wandered back to Demming, when, after an extremely physical sparring session where he finally managed to pin her and at at his mercy, helpless, how it segued into a glorious act  
/of love making right there on the sparring mats, one she still considers her very best lay ever. Now her desire attempted to trump that blissful encounter as she felt him egress gradually, certainly in no hurry, bestowing even more pleasure with  
hiswithdrawal

as she hungrily anticipated his next advance.

But her head still filled with outside thoughts, now she let herself wonder about Castle in this regard and his alleged prowess with the ladies, but just for a second because then, she feltColin again, hovering his tip just barely at her opening,

taunting her mercilessly. "This is incredible! indescribable!" he screamed inside his brain, as he then entered slowly this time, moving inside little by little, purposely teasing her, whippingher into a frenzy before fully thrusting inside,

plunging even deeper this time, her ecstasy delivering a loud rapturous moan such that Colin clasped his hand over her mouth to suppress it, while her fingernails dug into his back, breaking the skingenerating cascading thin red trickles flowing  
/downward.

With his full re-entry, her body shuddered throughout, her legs clamping down like a vice grip around his torso reminiscent of an anaconda, squeezing him for all he was worth. He held on fordear life praying not to "shoot too soon" only for his

euphoria to be broken by a soft, yet familiar voice that floated through the air. "Oh Sherlock, where are you? Where's my big 007?, I got more for you to uncover!" Colin's hips paused mid coituspraying he didn't just hear it. More so, he begged  
/that Kate didn't!

But she did, loud and clear. Her look masked with disdain, incredulous that he thought he could have a double header with her and she would be happy as the night cap, revoltedthat she stooped to a wham bam and good night with him, appalled even

further the voice belonged to Jacinta, the person coming between she and Castle. Still inside her but not daring to move, he heard the tones again, this time more clear. Kate, mortifiedby what just transpired, unhitched her legs quickly, allowing  
/her feet to slide easily to the floor. Next she dismounted although this task became very easy as the bedroom tones sapped all strength from his manhood causing him to deflate instantly.

Still in shock over what just almost happened, not to mention the embarrassing situation she put herself into, Kate pulled herself together, smoothing out her skirt and then quickly buttoning her blouse , tucking it in neatly. Rage replaced horror,finally  
/getting the best of her, furiously slapping Colin's left cheek before flinging his room key at him. Turning adeptly in her four inch heals, Kate stormed out, choosing to descend the stairs so Colin would not be able to catch her as easily. No

worry there, Colin, grabbing the towel off the rug, retreated to the bedroom and Jacinta. For a second she wondered if the flight attendant had any clue as to what just transpired in the living area. Dismissing that notion posthaste, Kate slipped  
/out a side door and into an Irish pub across the street.

Ordering two Jamison's neat, she mentally reviewed what happened. Well, she told herself, at least she didn't go all the way, very close to it yet not really, but dammit he did get past thirdbase and half way home. She knew herself well enough,

she was on the brink of total sexual surrender,and begging for it! Surely, she felt both mentally and physically, it would have been a thunderous orgasm, considering she still could feel him insideher. And it would have been truly a welcomed

one too, she sighed.

AxLanie, her best friend and medical examiner, would have told her she needed the copulation. "Never good to let those frustrations fester too long" she would say, then would follow with"booty calls are great, you need to try it, like me and Javi".  
/But that wasn't Beckett's modus operandi. In the right state of mind, sex was not a frivolous act for her, but a natural progression of a budding relationship. Well except for her trystwith Demming, but then again, that transgression was the

springboard to them dating for quite a while after. On the negative side, being single and unattached for so long, Kate had no protection with her, never considered if he had any, which he didnot, not even a condom, so luckily she dodged a bullet  
/there in many respects.

Throwing back the first Jameson's kicked in some self loathing. It took full control after the second. Ordering two more, she wanted to blame Castle for this, for beingan ass, for running away from her so to speak. She wanted to blame Ryan,

always butting in when her and Rick's conversations turned personal. But she knew where the fault resided. She questioned how she abandoned her self control so cavalierly, stoppingat the ladies room upon arrival at the Hilton to remove her bra  
/and thong, stuffing them in her clutch. Hell that indicated pre-meditation, meaning she absolutely intended to have her way with him. So disappointing, she thought, forsaking her principals.

Deep down it had to be she wanted to hurt Castle but what would that accomplish? Because she had his attention? Dominating his time so much so he left the investigation early? She surely did not think Castle and Jacinta were intimate especially sinceshe  
/hooked up with Colin so soon after running around with Castle all week. And what about that Limey playboy? When did HE slip her his key card? What the hell was that? She really just wanted this nightmare of an evening to disappear.

Tossing back thelast two in rapid fire, Kate left two twenties on the bar to settle up, leaving the barkeep with a generous tip. She knew she compromised her self esteem which was totally unacceptable to her, almost making a tragic mistake, repugnant  
/at herself fordoing so. After all, no matter what Castle's imagination creates, she was not Nikki Heat! Still seething from her indiscretions she pulled the phone from her purse, hitting speed dial three so she could talk to the one person who  
/would understand.

Out on the street, trying to hail a cab, she listened intently to the instructions then spoke "Dr. Burke can you squeeze me in tomorrow?"

The first cab blew by her as she continued waving. This charade continued for several minutes with cabs flashingby. She pledged that if nobody stopped in the next few minutes, she was going to use her badge to get them to stop. Then looking to her  
/right she could have sworn she saw Castle.

Yelling above the traffic she called out "Castle?"

Oblivious to her,he continued to monitor his cell phone looking like he was wandering go aimlessly, maybe even drugged.

Walking closer, confident it was he, she cupped her hands around her mouth, screaming "CASTLE,"

Startled by the sound, he looked up away from thephone,"Beckett?"

"What are you doing here? I figured you and Ferrari girl would be off somewhere doing unspeakable things"

"Well that's the thing, she texted me that she'd pick me up at the precinct but then never showed. I waited there for overan hour"

"I didn't see you there when I left".

"Well I kinda hid when you came out, didn't want to see me then hear 'I told you so' like the time you warned me about Ellie Monroe"

"Ok still why are you on 51st street staring at your phone?"

"Whenshe stood me up, I enabled the car tracker app on the phone which indicates it is parked around here somewhere" still scanning the street hopeful of finding it but yet he remained despondent overall.

Still wandering and checking the phone, he spokeagain.

"Kate" Castle finally cried out " she left me hanging Kate, took the car and ditched me. Probably off somewhere, jet setting looking for fun. More fun than me. Played me for the fool I am"

Kate knew where she found that fun but could neverlet on to Castle. Thinking quickly, understanding they both were fools that night, yet happily realizing he did not mirror the questioning about the evening upon her, she offered some solace

"Wecan fill out a stolen car report in the morning, arresther for grand theft auto and make her sweat in the box for awhile, I'd gladly do it now but it's getting too late to get all tied up in the paperwork."

A small smile came to his face, seeing the payback in it, appreciating her even more especially

that she wasn't ready to rub it in about another female misstep by him. Continuing to stroll down the block, he fully understood how special she is to him. Seeing his demeanor lighten, Kate jumped onto the opportunity, looking to solidify their

her arm through his and twisting her hair with her free hand she propositioned him in a way only Kate could.

"You know Castle, I haven't eaten yet, what do you say, Remy's, my treat?"

"Mmmmm burger, onion rings and a chocolate shake, oh my!I say yes!"

Just then a piercing alarm sounded. Checking the phone, the car detection software found the vehicle. A few steps ahead parked on the street blocking a hydrant with a ticket tucked under the wiper sat his precious cherry red Ferrari. Extendingthe

spare set ofkeys to Beckett, Castle commanded "you drive!"

"Eager for another chance to pilot the red rocket, she snatched the keys deftly from his fingers then settled into the driver's seat, snapped

on the safety belt and fired her up. Tearing out of the space, she roared into the night traffic headed for a dinner date with her partner! Maybe they still had a chance. Life wasn't so bad after all!


End file.
